Edward Elric's Greatest Adventure
by TweekerWeasel
Summary: Edward Elric is still in search of the Philosopher's Stone, though he's traveling solo he finds himself going through other adventures. Rated M just in case. Crossovers!
1. Chapter 1

**Edward Elric's Greatest Adventure: Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you readers recognize!!**

**A/N: I wrote this story a very long time ago, it's still a work in progress and I just want to know what you think of it. Enjoy!**

………………

Edward Elric was on his usual journey, except this time he didn't have the company of his brother; Alphonse. Things were getting strange and he felt that his younger brother should stay home back in Resembol just in case; it was a feeling Ed had. With a fighting effort, Alphonse had finally accepted to have a personal vacation back at home with Winry and Granny Pinako. Ed sighed as he looked out the window of the vehicle he was being escorted in, nothing but a stretch of green, no houses, no people, not even any animals, apart from the dead ones along side the road. This new city, according to Colonel Mustang, was called Alabaster and it supposedly had a vast amount of information of the whereabouts of the Philosopher's Stone. Ed had never heard of Alabaster, and he hoped that the Colonel was right, or he'd have to go back to Central and personally kick the Colonel's ass, and dodge Hawkeye's bullets while he was at it. Before Ed chose to settle down for a short nap a city rose in the distance, his heart leaped, it was Alabaster. It looked like a weird city, compared to the others closer to home, buildings made of metal and reached as high as a cliff, but with regular houses and trees, this seemed like the city of the future. The driver pulled up to the entrance to the city and suddenly slowed to a stop, Ed thought that maybe there was something blocking his way but there wasn't.

"Hey, why are we stopping here?" Ed asked the driver.

"I stop here Mr. Elric," he replied.

Ed frowned and opened his door and got out, his good knee popped from being bent for quite awhile, he rubbed it as he gazed at the sign that was posted near the road where it would enter the city, and it read Raccoon City.

"Raccoon City?" he asked himself, he was racking his mind through the conversation he'd had with the Colonel trying to remember if a Raccoon City wasn't even mentioned, his search came up with no results. He walked to the driver's window, as he approached the man rolled down his window and leaned out to confront Ed.

"This isn't where I was to be dropped off," Ed told the man.

The man looked to be in his fifties, with graying hair hidden under a hat, he kind of gave you the look of an old fisherman. He only grinned at Ed.

"This is indeed your stop Mr. Elric," he said.

"Who gave those crappy orders?" Ed asked.

"Colonel Mustang," the old man replied.

"That bastard!"

The old man cackled, "Colonel Mustang told me that beyond this city should be Alabaster," he said with a grin.

Ed frowned, he knew the Colonel could be a real asshole at times, but what did Ed do to deserve this kind of treatment, he did not know. The old man popped open the trunk and Ed went to grab his suitcase, guess he would have to venture on foot for awhile, the sky above was slowly turning a baby blue and violet, night was slowly approaching.

"What the hell, I need to exercise," he said to himself and hauled the suitcase at his side.

He started walking toward the entrance of Raccoon City, this would be a piece of cake, he'd just mention that he wasn't new around here and they'd treat him like a guest, hopefully, how bad could it really be here?

"Good Luck Mr. Elric!" the old man called after him.

Ed turned and waved at the old man, "later you old coot bastard," he muttered under his breath.

He watched as the car turned and drove in the opposite direction, something told him to run after the car and just go back home, tell Colonel Mustang to shove it and marry Winry. Ed chuckled, he didn't know about marrying Winry, he was only 19, a young mature guy who still needed to see what would be in store for him. Winry was the last resort, Ed grinned, no she wasn't. Ed turned and started strolling into the city.

Raccoon City, so far, looks to be a peaceful city, a little too peaceful, that was until he reached deeper into the limits, and turned a corner, dropping his suitcase. There was something very wrong about the image that played out in front of him, cars, cars smashed together like barriers, cars on fire and windows of buildings busted through. Was Raccoon City in the middle of some kind of war, or was it the endings of a terrible war?

There was a horrible scream in the distance, it sounded female and very much like on the brink of life and death, his suitcase forgotten, Ed ran toward where the scream came from, already morphing his auto mail arm into a blade, a busted fire hydrant was in his way and spraying water everywhere, he ran through the water and looked around for the source of the scream. Nobody was around.

"Somebody help me!"

Ed began running again, the scream came from around the corner and he prayed that he wasn't too late, whatever was happening to this poor soul, he didn't want her to be hurt badly in anyway. Just as he skidded around the corner he saw a small group of men hunched near the floor, the screaming woman was underneath them, they were probably trying to rape her, and they were clawing and groping at the woman's clothes and skin.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Ed yelled and began running toward them.

One man stood up and slowly faced Ed, what Ed saw stopped him dead in his tracks, despite the screams of the woman. The man, or what was left of this man was dead, his eyes were milky white and his lips were gone, what was left of his face was outlining his teeth making him have a permanent grin, with blood smeared around his mouth. This was a damn zombie! But that wasn't possible, anything close to the walking dead was Homunculi, but here was a nightmare shuffling it's way toward Ed with it's arms reached out for him. Ed was so caught up that he didn't realize that the woman was now dead, what was heard was a gurgling and then ripping of the flesh. The zombie let out a moan, making Ed take a few steps back. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to think. A blast of heat and force knocked him to the side; it was so sudden it nearly took his breath away. Ed landed on the ground and it took him time to hear a sudden _rat-tat-tat-tat-tat _of a machine gun, apart from the ringing in his ears. Ed opened his eyes and saw a woman standing in the distance, firing a machine gun at the zombies; she turned toward Ed ready to fire when he quickly put up his hands.

………………..

Ok I guess this is where the chapter will stop. When I wrote this story I typed it all out on about 11 pages with no breakages, so I may have to rewrite to make them into chapters. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Elric's Greatest Adventure: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable.

A/N: It took me til today to realize that people really like this story, thanks very much now here is the awaited chapter two! Enjoy!

………………………….

"Wait, don't shoot, I'm alive!" he cried, it was both for preventing the woman from shooting and for rejoicing that the blast didn't send sharp objects to dismember him.

The woman jogged forward and held out a hand for Ed, he quickly took it and with her help he got back to his feet. It was a good thing; he thought he'd have to figure out the mystery of the zombies by himself. The woman was taller than him, which he growled inwardly for, she was very pretty, with short cut dark brown hair, she had black boots, a mini skirt and a tube top, and she looked like some hero out of a story.

"Let's go," she said, it was more like a command, but Ed didn't fight back, he was wet and sort of weirded out by what was happening here.

Ed followed the woman down the street, she took out a few more of the undead before moving on, and she told him to aim for their head. Ed knew that much about killing off zombies, he was just in shock. The woman ran up and opened the door to a random building, it looked like apartment buildings, and she was probably holed up in one of the rooms. Once inside the building the woman locked the door, and then turned and started jogging up a flight of stairs.

"What's happening here?" he asked.

"I'll tell you once we get to my room," she responded, and the rest of the journey was done in silence.

Ed calculated that they were on the fifth floor when the woman stopped at her door; she opened it and went in, inviting Ed into her room. It was littered with bottles of water, canned foods, a variety of weapons and ammunition. Ed couldn't tell how long she'd been here, but if he had to guess, probably a few weeks. There was an empty chair in the corner of the room but Ed didn't sit down, he was still wet from the hydrant experience. The woman locked the door; she went forward and looked out the window, obviously checking for something.

"My name's Edward Elric," Ed said to break the silence.

The woman turned abruptly toward Ed, drawing a simple handgun at him. This startled Ed and he put his hands up defensively. _Where'd she hide _**that **_gun? _ Ed thought he was safe, but maybe this chick was a psycho killer, worse then the zombies.

"Before I let you know who I am, who do you work for?" she asked.

"I-I don't work for anybody, I live in Resembol, way out East, I'm a State Alchemist," he told her.

"A what?" she asked, she frowned.

Ed slowly took out his pocket watch that was proof that he was a State Alchemist, the woman looked at it, and she kind of calmed down, putting her gun down and sighed.

"So you don't work for Umbrella?" she asked.

Ed shook his head, "I've never heard of Umbrella back at home," he said.

The woman muttered something under her breath which sounded like 'lucky' and then she placed her small handgun down and went to a large crate and gently stacked her machine gun inside, digging around she pulled out an identical handgun offered him the weapon, he waved it off and receive a confused look for her.

"I have another kind of weapon, I am an Alchemist, and I can use the materials around me to make a better weapon." He said.

The woman looked a little impressed, and relieved, she had probably been waiting for someone like Ed to come around and be in her company. The woman turned and put the extra weapon back into the crate, and went rummaging for something else. When she turned around, she finally introduced herself.

"My name is Jill, Jill Valentine, I am an ex S.T.A.R.S member," she said.

"Stars?" Ed asked.

"Special Tactics and Rescue Squad," Jill said.

"Oh," Ed said, "Is S.T.A.R.S something like a police squad?"

Jill looked at Ed and sort of nodded, she opened her mouth to say something but she looked down at the state of his clothes, which were soaked.

"I'll explain after I find you something warm to wear in the meantime and have your clothes dried." She said.

Ed agreed, he was starting to shiver, he hoped that he wouldn't get sick. Jill provided Ed with a robe, she apologized and said that was all she had, Ed took it gratefully and went into her bathroom to change, when he came back out he saw Jill staring at him, he was a little confused as to why.

"Is that some kind of armor?" she asked.

Ed was a little confused, but he realized that she was talking about his auto-mail, which was pretty visible from wearing the robe; he gave Jill a half smile.

"I'll explain, after you explain," he said.

Ed sat down on the vacant chair in the corner, while Jill gathered Ed's wet clothes and went into a separate room and placed them in a drier, when she came back she sat down on her bed and begin telling the tale of Umbrella, what they did and what happened, their virus got loose and started killing people and bringing them back as zombies, she explained how the S.T.A.R.S were blamed for everything as a cover-up. Instead of leaving the city, Jill said she'd stayed so that she could round up some of the surviving living and escape this town, she explained how she had a school gym filled with living people but when she got back, they were all dead.

"And this is all of Umbrella's responsibility?" Ed asked.

Jill nodded.

"Why didn't they help their people?" he asked.

Jill scoffed, but she apologized, she forgot that Ed didn't know anything about Umbrella, "Umbrella is a large corporation, they have facilities everywhere, and it is so well-known, nobody would question Umbrella's actions, so Umbrella would never take responsibility for anything they did."

"That's just bullshit," Ed spat.

Jill agreed and she grabbed a bottle of water and drank some of it, she offered one to Ed and he took it gratefully, his throat had been dry since he met up with the zombies.

"I guess it's my turn to tell you where I'm from and what I do and why I am even here," he said.

Jill nodded and settled herself on her bed, and Ed began explained, where he came from, what happens there and what is still happening. He told Jill about the Philosopher's Stone and what she thought was armor was just artificial limbs. Ed tried to explain how he used his alchemy but she still seemed rather confused, guess she couldn't really picture it. Soon enough the drier dinged, indicating that Ed's clothes were done. Ed was amazed, there weren't any machines like that back at home, everything was usually hang dried.

Ed was back in his regular clothes that felt so warm against his cool skin; he dried up his hair and placed it back into its braid. He turned to Jill and was about to ask her what they were going to do when there were loud bangs coming from outside. Jill rushed to the window and looked out, her eyes widened.

"Brad?" she asked herself.

……………….

I will stop the chapter right there, please tell me if this story is worth completing? I have a lot more characters in store for Mr. Elric. Please Review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward Elric's Greatest Adventure: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable.

A/N: Sorry it took me a while; Spring semester just started so there will be some gaps with my story writing, but I will not abandoned them. Here's chapter three, enjoy! As for Pirates of the Caribbean crossover, I haven't thought of that just yet.

Warning: This is where the M is accountable for, but trust me it's not so graphic.

………………………………….

Ed didn't seem to recognize the name, he watched as Jill grabbed her piece and practically flew down the stairs, Ed followed and once again they were outside. They ran down the street, Jill was searching for the one called Brad, but she looked like she was about to give up when they heard gunshots coming from down an alley.

"That's near the police station," Jill said.

Ed and Jill sprinted toward where the gunshots were coming from, a large police station rose into view, it sort of resembled Central's Headquarters, it seemed that nobody was around and the gunshots had ceased. Jill slowed to a stop with her weapon drawn and she mumbled something to herself.

"Where could he have gone?" Ed asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe inside the police station," she replied.

Ed and Jill made their way closer to the police station; from the looks of it, it looked abandoned, in an eerie kind of way. Before they could reach the door, something rushed at them from the side, it was a man, Brad, and he grabbed onto Jill and had a desperate and scared look on his face.

"There's something after us!" he cried.

"What? Brad, you're not making any sense," Jill said, his desperation seemed to be affecting her, making her scared and Ed could see that.

Brad looked around, it seemed he didn't even notice that Ed was there, and he went sprinting toward the police station, and starting urging them to go inside. If this guy didn't calm down he could get them killed. Jill was about to walk forward when something huge cut in between Brad and her, Jill gasped and stepped backwards, and Ed stepped forward. This thing was huge and human like, it stepped forward and grabbed a hold of a screaming Brad, and killed him, Ed could hear the crunch and tear and Brad's body being squeezed to death and then it advanced toward Jill and Ed.

"S.T.A.R.S" it bellowed out in a voice that would haunt Ed.

Jill fired her weapon but it had no impact on the creature with the permanent grin and visible eye, it looked as if it were cut apart and then put back together, Ed clapped his hands, slamming them to the ground and a dozen large spikes arose out of the ground in front of them at every angle, catching the large creature and piercing into it, it howled and struggled as more spikes protruded into it. In less then 10 seconds it was dead. Jill breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is that the power of an Alchemist?" she asked Ed.

"Yes, I used the large debris around the police station and mixed it with the earth to create those large spikes, it's called the equivalent exchange." Ed explained.

Jill seemed to sigh in relief and sob at the same time for she collapsed onto the ground and slammed her fist into the concrete. Ed was used to girls crying in front of him, Winry always cried for him, but he guessed that Jill was crying for Brad and for gratefulness that she wasn't dead. Ed kneeled next to Jill and placed his gloved hand upon her shoulder, she turned and looked at him,

"If you weren't here, I'd probably be dead, if you weren't here…" she trailed off, she was shaking slightly.

Ed wrapped his arm around Jill and led her out of the area, she was still shaking but not crying when they reached Jill's room, she also didn't say much anymore and Ed was afraid that she had gone into shock. He sat Jill down on her bed and turned to close and lock the door. When he looked back at Jill she was hunched over and staring at the floor with her head in her hands.

"Jill?" Ed asked softly.

He walked toward Jill and crouched down in front of her, she slowly removed her head from her hands and looked up at him, her hair was messy and in her face but she managed a small smile, Ed didn't have time to smile back when Jill sprang herself on him, knocking them both the ground, he felt her lips on his and his adrenaline was pumping as if he were being chased by a thousand zombies. Well not a thousand zombies, more like a thousand naked girls, and that's exactly what he had in front of him. Jill Valentine stripped her clothing faster than Ed could blink his eyes, he began to get a little nervous, sure the action would be great but truthfully he had never done it before, only just fantasized about it when Winry was around. Jill was still kissing him and showing greater interest in the event that was about to happen, Ed had to suck it up and tell her the truth, he pushed her gently back and she looked confused.

"Jill, I- I have never done this before," he said shakily, more worried about disappointing Jill for his inexperience.

But instead, Jill smiled a sly little smile and it took Ed by surprise, she leaned forward and kissed him again, gently laying him back down on the ground where she had him and climbed on top.

"Don't worry Edward, I can take care of everything, but before I go on, I want to know for sure that you approve of this," Jill said with a smile, Ed raised his eyebrow, how was she going to take care of everything?

Before Ed could give Jill a chance to reconsider what she was going to do, he grabbed Jill and kissed her, sure he loved Winry, sure he would marry her someday, but did that mean he was going to tell her about Jill, never! Ed was a boy with a big…. Heart…. Yes, he loved all the women! Jill continued kissing Ed and started fumbling with his pants, everything was new to Ed of course so every touch was truly a surprise, and it sent electricity up and down his spine.

Afterward, it took a few moments for Ed to remember why he was even traveling by himself, and why there was this hot lady on top of him. Jill looked down at him with a half smile, she didn't look disappointed, but did she finish? Suddenly, the words of Colonel Mustang echoed in his mind 'If you finish before the woman then you're nothing but a loser.' Ed looked at Jill with wide eyes, did he not fulfill his duty and pleasure her.

"I'm sorry," Ed said uneasily.

Jill leaned down and kissed him and whispered in his ear,

"It's ok, it was your first time after all, and I was just taking you for a test drive. So that next time you'll be ready again."

Ed got good chills from feeling Jill's lips on his ear, and especially with the promise of more of the previous event, he couldn't wait. But still he had a journey to fulfill, he could ask Jill to come along with him.

"I still have a journey to complete, will you come with me?" Ed asked.

Jill was in the process of getting off of Ed and slowly putting her clothes back on, she finally turned and faced Ed, her face full of sadness,

"I can't come with you right away; I still have a mission to do in this city, gather as much survivors as I can and then I will find you. You go on ahead Edward Elric, don't let something like this slow you down, if you manage to complete your own mission, you can always come back and get me," Jill said.

Ed smiled, he got up and adjusted his clothes, and walked up to Jill he kissed her,

"I promise that when I complete my mission, I will come back for you, but if it takes a little longer than expected, then I will wait for you." Ed said with a grin. "But right now I'm tired, we should sleep."

Blockaded in their room, they slept soundly, although nothing could possibly wake Ed up, he didn't really have to worry for Jill was a light sleeper and she had to nudge Ed a few times so his snoring wouldn't attract any kind of attention.

…………….

I'm stopping it there, but with the following chapter right behind it! Did you like it? Was it crap?? Please, please I need to know!!


	4. Chapter 4

Edward Elric's Greatest Adventure: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable.

A/N: This is the last chapter for a while, cause I need to write some more, but don't worry. Like I said, I am not going to abandon my stories again.

Enjoy!

…………..

In the early morning Ed dragged himself out of bed, it was so early that it was still dark, but he wanted to make a good start, although his gut told him not to leave Jill so soon. Jill had woken up at the same time as Ed and was gathering together a few food and water supplies that she placed in a spare bag, since his suitcase had gone missing Ed wasn't about to go searching for it. Jill guided Ed to the edge of the city, covering him from the creatures of the night; so far they've come across more zombies and even zombie dogs.

"I don't feel right having you out here risking your neck to cover me; I am an alchemist after all!" Ed said truthfully.

Jill smiled, it seemed that he grew an inner bond with her and had the instinct of keeping her safe from harm. Jill suddenly stopped smiling and started laughing as she seemed to think about something. Ed gazed at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"How old are you Edward?" Jill asked with a grin, she wanted to know if she committed a crime.

"I'm 19, why?" Ed said, looking slightly suspicious.

Jill shook her head, and looked down, "I was just asking."

It was that time to say goodbye to Jill, Ed embraced her and gave her a last kiss, it felt good to feel her lips on his, the thought of her being taller then him didn't phase him that much anymore.

"See you soon Jill," Ed said.

"Don't worry, I'll find you," Jill answered and waved as Ed took of down a long stretch of road.

Ed walked for about 20 minutes and when he looked over his shoulder, he couldn't see if Jill was watching over him, but he knew that she had headed back to shelter, it was still dangerous and being alone really sucked. For a few more minutes Ed was thinking about Jill and how his dumbass should have transmuted a working car, instead of walking. Being alone wasn't much fun either, maybe Alphonse should have come along, and Jill, he should have taken her despite her grasp to find more survivors. The city of Raccoon just looked like a ghost town in the horizon, Ed turned away and sighed.

There was a sudden rushing noise, something that Ed had never heard before and he looked all around him for a possible threat, nothing on the ground, but in the sky there was a bright light, like a star, but it was moving, at a high rate with speed in his direction. In no time it passed over him and he got a glance at it, it looked like a long metallic object, with fire propelling from the back of it, it was headed toward Raccoon City. Ed watched in horror as when the object reached the city it went off, in a bright flash of light, Ed had to shield his eyes from the intensity. He was confused and horrified, in a sound like rushing water, a shockwave washed over the city from the sky down, visibly destroying all the buildings.

"Jill!!" Ed screamed, he knew she couldn't hear him, he knew he couldn't save her, but knowing that he could've done something to prevent her death, would live with his conscience for a long time.

Raccoon looked completely destroyed, but the sound of rushing did not stop, and Ed had to think fast as the shockwave was heading his way, shaking the ground underneath him, clapping his hands he slammed them on the ground and willed the ground to build up a strong wall, as soon as it was up he could feel the force of the shockwave knock against his wall, he leaned against it and willed it to stay up. The tail end of the shockwave crumbled his wall with a sickening crack and knocked it against Ed's chest, he was knocked back and blackness surrounded his consciousness.

…………………

Ed heard his surroundings before he opened his eyes, gentle movement, like someone was being very careful not to disturb the area around him, his head was pounding and his mouth was dry, and his vision was very blurry. Groaning, he tried to sit up but a gentle voice stopped him.

"It's best if you lie still, you have a nasty head wound and would do well with some rest," the voice was female, with a smooth accent.

"Water," he croaked and immediately he felt a cold sensation on his lips, and he felt the cool natural liquid slip down his throat. Once he was finished, Ed opened his mouth to speak again but the cool female voice stopped him.

"Please don't try to talk, not yet. My name is Lara Croft, you're in safe hands."

…………………..

Ok, I know it was really short but this is where it had to stop. I haven't written anything more yet, But I will! Anymore opinions???


End file.
